Shut Up and Dance
by Witch of the Sun
Summary: Part of the 'It's Different' universe in my former Zombiegirl197 archive account. In which Tina manages to convince Jason to come and dance with her. Tina Shepard x Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Part 7: New Blood)


**Part of the 'It's Different' universe in my old archived account Zombiegirl197. Not to be taken seriously as I was in a cracky mood and wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but wasn't able to until now.**

* * *

Whirling colors greeted the dancing duo in the unkempt, broken remains of the mess hall, with music blasting in the left over sound equipment and stereos from the last group of victims that came the previous summer. The night's silver moon peered into the few undamaged windows and spilled her silver glow onto the floor. The winds carrying the lyrics of the singer's voice into the night air as the stars twinkled in amusement, scattered around, and curiously pestered the silver giant of what she saw inside the old building.

A most odd, unusual couple, she said unto to them, continuing to watch the two spinning figures stumbling and awkwardly dancing within the mess hall. If the moon had a voice, she would be giggling at the sight of the lake's fearsome undead child bent over, stumbling after the pale blonde girl gripping his arms, and trying to encourage him to dance with her more. Dark, green eyes staring at her in wide-eyed wonder behind the white mask. Admiring the strength she had in her arms to tug at him sharply and pulled him close, her chest bumping into him. Not for the first time that night, he wondered how on earth she managed to get him to dance with her.

He remembered he found Tina poking through the sound equipment and colorful lights curiously. Testing if it still worked or not, and squealed when it did. Then, she was blasting music and dancing by her lonesome. Swaying her hips, stepping up on a few stable tables, and spun around with her pale hair flying up. A laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she jumped down and continued to dance, uncaring if he was watching her or not.

Jason wouldn't say it, but he was looking at her. Admired her even. Not that he would ever dare admit it.

It was the brightness in her crystal blue eyes and the curled smile on her lips that really took his notice. It didn't matter that the way her hips would move caused his eyes to wander nor did her bare skin revealed by her skirt and shirt made his breath hitch considerably. He had seen plenty of girls' bodies. None of them did anything for him. She shouldn't be any different, and yet, she is.

Shaking his head sharply, banishing the thoughts with a scowl, Jason turned to leave the insufferable girl he found himself stuck with. Striding towards the open door, he stopped when they closed in his face, and Tina's voice spoke behind him with a question that made him freeze in silent wonder.

"Hey, why don't you come dance with me?"

Dance with her?

Was she serious?

Not deigning her with any response, he tried the door, and growled when it refused to budge for him. Looks like breaking it down with his body was an option right now. He was just recovering from feeling sore because of a certain telekinetic girl beating his ass with a giant tree branch (one of these days…)

A small, soft hand slipped its way up the undead man's forearm and caused him to stiffen. Gently, though firmly, the girl tugged at it in an attempt to get the undead murderer to turn around to face her.

"Come on. Just one dance?" an unseen smile tugged in her voice.

Gritting his teeth, he whirled around, fist raised up to hit her, when she grabbed his hand and pulled at him towards the center of the room. He grunted, fist falling, and felt himself dragged away by the familiar invisible force always present around this girl. He cursed it, cursed it to the depths of Hell and back.

Tina didn't know why she wanted to get Jason to dance with her. She knew what he was, all the horrible things he's done, and the danger he presented to her should she ever let her guard down. But for whatever reason, perhaps as some human need to let loose and have fun for just one night, she thought to Hell with it.

Jason glanced back, wondering if he could slip away before she noticed and make a quick get away (the thought of killing her doesn't cross his mind), when he felt them come to a stop and she let go of his hand.

Tina, facing him, hesitantly stepped close to him. Suddenly, she was no longer as eager or confident a few minutes ago. Intriguingly enough, there was an air of shyness around her now. This caused him to blink and tilt his head in confusion down at her. What had changed? Surely something as simple as dancing couldn't have had this affect on her when she was spinning and jumping about by herself a few minutes ago. Then, he felt an odd feeling of embarrassment rush forward when she took one of his into her own, gripping his tattered shirt, and peered up into the mask he wore. An odd sensation in his chest came when she looked at him. If Jason still had a beating heart and breath in his lungs, he would find it difficult to breath as the red vital organ sputtered in pounding beats against the man's chest. He closed his eyes, refusing to look at her anymore, and started to pull away.

She didn't let him.

"Jason…" her voice caught him, green eyes snapping open to meet her firm gaze. Her other hand grabbing onto his arm. He shook his head, unsure of what he was saying, 'no' to, but froze when she came impossibly close to him, the closest anyone has ever been. There was no invisible force holding him place, so he wondered why he was rooted to the spot like this. Letting her press her soft, small body against his, and shivered by what he could see in her eyes. A possible outcome, a what if world, where if they had been anyone else, this moment will be a significant change in both their would be lives. It was something he saw many times with couples he came across over the years. When one held the other and the presence of something possible, something that could have been or would have happened had they not been at the wrong place at the wrong time, hung over their heads and pressed down on them. Jason never knew what it was, only that it distracted them and made him unseen and unheard to whatever fantasy his soon to be victims made up in their minds.

For the first time, Jason finally understood what it was those couples saw in each other, saw in future days that never came to be. It frightened him to see it in her. But it also thrilled him in the best ways possible when she took him back to the floor and said, "Don't stand there. Dance with me!"

He didn't know how it happened.

The girl dancing in his arms and guiding him around the mess hall with the music playing around them. The girl (no, Tina, her name was Tina) spun around under his arm and laughed a carefree sound, showing him the steps while he followed her lead. Soon, Tina played a game of keep away with him by unexpectedly pecking the side of his mask, and jogged away out of his reach. Jason of course was not going stand for that and, playfully, chased after the small body. Reaching out to grab her every so often, Jason felt soft, yellow hair pass over the knuckles of his hand, and once brushed over the soft, warm flesh of her shoulder.

He was having fun not at the expense of others. Something that struck the man during his chase and caused a bout of amusement to race over him. A sound made its way out of his throat and Tina stared at him in surprised wonder. This gave him the opportunity to sweep her up in his arms and spin her around, the sound infectious and coming from her too as they lost balance and fell.

Tina fell on top of him, giggling, and lifted her head up to look at him. He craned his down to do the same, the unfamiliar sound still escaping him. Laughter, the sound made from him was laughter.

Placing her hands on his chest, Tina pushed herself up to get off of him, intent on continuing their dance, when she felt a large hand land on her side. She stopped, staring. He met her stare right on back, reaching out with the other to grip her waist. The man's full attention fixed on hers.

"Jason?" Tina licked her pink lips, recalling the last time they were so close like this.

Abruptly, he jerked away, dropping his hands away from her and push the girl off. She landed roughly on the floor, letting out a loud 'Hey!' at Jason as he picked himself up and moved away.

"Jas-" Tina was stunned, confused and bewildered.

Silently, she watched him quickly stalk off towards the doors and left the building. Leaving her to slowly stand up alone in the room. The music still blaring, lights flashing, and a girl significantly alone on the dance floor.

Whatever moment they were having, it was over now.


End file.
